Parle Productions Wiki
Welcome to the Parle Productions Wiki Parle Productions is a UK-based cosplay group that was first founded by Jackand later joined by his girlfriend Kelly Jane; several other people have also been involved since. First as a venture for fun and as friends having common interests in anime, video games and of course, cosplay, Parle Productions progressed to a group of well-known cosplayers sharing their experiences of popular culture on an international scale, through panels and fan meetups at anime conventions and their YouTube videos. They are based mostly in the comedy genre and more recently have concentrated their efforts on various web-series on their YouTube channel. Their channel https://www.youtube.com/user/JenxtheJinx/ boasts a range of skits, tutorials, cosplay music videos and vlogs - some of which include the web-series Demyx Time (Kingdom Hearts), the show that provided their breakthrough to wider popularity, The Sora Show ''(also Kingdom Hearts), ''The Shinra Files ''(Final Fantasy VII Advent Children), ''The Marauders (Harry Potter), Stuck in Savannah (Left4Dead) and Some Assembly Required (The Avengers). They also run a gaming series Let's Play that show walkthroughs for various games, like Amnesia, Left4Dead, Through the Portal ''and ''Outlast. '' Although Parle Productions is based in the UK, they have attended a variety of both local and international conventions - such as Alcon, Metrocon, MCM London Comic Con, Eirtakon and Anime-Expo, to name a few. Often they attend as guests, holding Q&A and cosplay panels. Their success and popularity stems mainly from their humour, relatability, quality production and the earnest enjoyment that they get from sharing their experience of popular culture with their viewers and fans. Without this unique group of people that makes up Parle Productions, the world would be a little worse off. (*if you know them and would like to add a page, feel free to do so. But please respect their privacy by not revealing any of their personal information.) About them This cosplay (Costume + play) group all started in UK with Jack, who wanted some attention from his future girlfriend, Kelly. Then, Demyx Time started with Jack, in the third episode, we firstly saw Laura (One-Sky-One-Destiny) dressed as Larxene and Kelly dressed as Axel. In the fifth episode, Kelly finally joined. In the seventh broadcast, Kelly's sister, Charlotte (also known as sora1992), was there. In the second part of said episode, Amala (Tomoyo-Hime) dressed as Xemnas, fondly named Mansex, got in this handsome show. In the start of the eighth show, we can see Dani (stripeydani) in the right corner, dressed as Marluxia. These are the main members of the derpy Cosplay Group, Parlé Productions. Here's pretty much all the members of Parlé Productions on DeviantArt: tealpirate.deviantart.com (Jack aka Demyx, main Xigbar, Remus Lupin, Marluxia, Handsome Jack, Riku ) KellyJane.deviantart.com (Kelly aka Axel, Main Vexen, James Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange and Zexion) sora1992.deviantart.com (Charlotte aka Main Saix and Peter Pettigrew) One-sky-one-destiny.deviantart.com (Laura aka Main Larxene Lily Evans and Narcissa Black) Tomoyo-Hime.deviantart.com (Amala aka Xemnas and Kingsley Shacklebolt) stripeydani.deviantart.com (Dani aka Main Marluxia, Sirius Black and Xaldin) fullmetalwing.deviantart.com (Nikki aka Roxas) -probably no more in Parlé FrostPup.deviantart.com (Conor aka Main Roxas, Peter Parker and Xenophilius Lovegood) CeilingDan.deviantart.com (Dan aka Main Luxord, Quirinus Quirell and fake Namine 8D) vanchaayris.deviantart.com (Vancha aka Main Zexion and Dobby) flames-of-monki.deviantart.com (Xaldin aka fake Olette D8) -probably no more in Parlé OrgXIII-Namine.deviantart.com (Nessie as Main Namine *the real one* and Alice Longbottom) demoncannon.deviantart.com (Thomas aka Sora) -probably no more in Parlé Byakuya-Lee1.deviantart.com (Shaun aka Xigbar) -probably no more in Parlé chimocho.deviantart.com (Xion aka Sammi) pbcosplay.deviantart.com (Unkown as Vexen) -probably no more in Parlé Vampy-Nicki-Chan.deviantart.com (Unknown as Main Lexaus) -probably no more in Parlé rossmonster.devianart.com (''Eric or Rose aka Amos Diggory) x-hidanko-x.devianart.com (June aka Sybil Trelawney and Aya Lovegood) xtabdancerx.deviantart.com (Nat aka Gilderoy Lockhart) vampiric-angel.deviantart.com (Becki aka Lucius) Permanent-Chaos.deviantart.com (Mia aka Molly Weasley born Prewett) kherrigan.deviantart.com (Rebecca or Becca aka Nymphadora Tonks) cospix.deviantart.com (Michael aka Dumbledore) Axel-Kanon.deviantart.com (Rosie aka Steven) Dennis aka The box with many faces 8D Latest activity Category:Browse